fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Boris Bobo (Save the World)
Summary Boris Bobo is an archosaurian reptile and a member of the Chosen, a group attempting to stop the evil None from corrupting the multiverse. Hailing from a world where dinosaurs and other archosaurs reign as sentient species, Boris lived in a surprisingly complex home alongside other reptiles. His species is most closely related to the Smok wawelski. Appearance and Personality Boris is a large archosaurian reptile with an anthropomorphic design. He has a boxlike head with broad jaws and large teeth, dark blue eyes with slit pupils, theropod-esque legs with four claws on each foot, a crocodilian tail, beefy arms ending in four sizable claws on each hand, and blue scaly skin riddled with osteoderms. His tongue, flesh, and blood are blue, and his tongue is long and prehensile, as well as forked at the tip. He stands 8'5 and weighs 750 pounds. Boris is an oddball, constantly behaving in an erratic, crazy manner, and pulling off unusual stunts or tactics. Some of his hobbies including making odd dishes out of animals and waiting for the roleplay to progress. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Boris Bobo Origin: Save the World Gender: Male Age: 27 - 28 Classification: Archosaurian reptile closely related to the Smok wawelski Weight: 750 pounds Height: 8'5 Affiliation: The Chosen (Save the World) Themes: '''Drunk As I Like, Gangplank Galleon, Dabchick has been drinking, N. Sanity Island, Drunken Sailor Combat Statistics '''Tier: High 8-C, higher '''with numbers pad | '8-B '| At least '''Low 7-B, higher '''with Final Smash '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chosen Powers (Self-Sustenance (Type 1; can survive within the Void of Nothingness, which has no air), Acausality (Type 1 and 4. As a Chosen, their past and future actions can't be erased or changed, due to technically being a scar in reality), Resistance to: Existence Erasure (As a Chosen, they are unable to be erased or have their actions erased. This extends to the Void of Nothingness, which erases anything that enters it out of space-time, past, present and future), Corruption (Type 2 and 3. Chosen have high resistance against None's corruption, which includes: Corrosion Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Body Puppetry, and others yet to be shown) and Absorption (All Chosen have high resistance against absorption from None's Crimson Aura, which completely takes over someone's body and mind), Underwater Breathing (Types 1 and 3) Weapon Mastery, Air Manipulation (Can breath air hard enough to break bricks), Statistics Amplification (The judge hammer has a chance to increase his power tremendously), Resurrection (The Water of Life will automatically revive him on death once), Duplication (Can create temporary copies of himself), Can shoot ink, Flight | All previous abilities greatly enhanced, plus Immortality (Type 2), Regeneration (Low-High), Toon Force, Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can produce almost any desired object seemingly out of nowhere), Shapeshifting (Can take the form of other individuals, as well as materialize new clothes and develop new physical features), minor Transmutation, Sound Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Requires an outside source of electricity), Summoning, minor Physics Manipulation, Reality Warping, Breaking the Fourth Wall, high resistance to pain, Magnetism Manipulation, Resistance to poison | All previous abilities greatly enhanced, plus Size Manipulation (Can change the size of anything made out of Shadow Bugs), enhanced Duplication (He can create duplicates of pretty much anything via the Shadow Bugs, including himself), Regeneration (At least Mid-High. Shadow Bugs are stated to be a primordial matter and are likely thus far smaller than what they were shown being. They are small enough to be able to reproduce mist and clouds), Invulnerability (Oil Panic makes him invulnerable for the duration of the move), Body Control, Fire Manipulation (Judge 6 produces flames. Can produce fire torches), Ice Manipulation (Judge 8 produces ice), Electricity Manipulation (Judge 5 produces electricity), Forcefield Creation, Afterimage Creation, Teleportation, Absorption, Resurrection, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, potentially: Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Darkness Manipulation, Magic, Water Manipulation, Transformation, Aura, Chi Manipulation, Invisibility, Martial Arts, Explosion Manipulation, Intangibility (Has access to all the abilities of the Smash Fighters in the Subspace Emissary (Except Wolf, Toon Link, Jigglypuff and Sonic), due to having copied all of them) Attack Potency: Large Building level, higher '''with numbers pad (capable of moving objects at high speed) | 'City Block level '(able to yield a force of 26 tons of TNT) | At least '''Small City level, higher '''with Final Smash (comparable to Smash Bros. Kirby) '''Speed: Supersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Class 1 '| '''Class M '| '''Same Striking Strength: Large Building Class '| '''City Block Class '| At least '''Small City Class Durability: Large Building level '''| '''City Block level, regeneration makes him difficult to kill | At least Small City level, regeneration makes him difficult to kill Stamina: High, can fight nonstop for several hours | Vastly superhuman, able to remain in combat for three whole days or seemingly longer | Likely limitless Range: Extended melee range, several meters with bombs and projectiles | Standard melee range physically. Up to dozens of meters with weapons | Same as before Standard Equipment: Frying Pan, Manhole, Key, Hylian Shield, Sword, Tomahawk, Water of Life, Diving Helmet, Helmet, Turtles, Bombs, Bucket, Torches, Food, Firefighters, Hammer, Bell, Number Pad, Package, Aquarium, Fish, Balls and etc. | Almost anything he is capable of thinking of, including (but not limited to) melee weapons, firearms, explosives, toys, propellers, rolling pins, cigarettes, instant-acting sleeping pills, energy weapons, giant magnets, guitars, monster trucks, flying broomsticks and a bottomless cup of coffee. | Same as before Intelligence: Surprisingly gifted despite his demeanor, being skilled in many work-related domains such as piloting the Halberd, working in factories and restaurants, looking for treasure, and taming zoo animals, but his personality makes him appear less than intelligent. Weaknesses: Extremely erratic and impulsive. Possesses mediocre long-term tactical abilities, often making decisions without giving much thought to the repercussions that might follow as a result. Key: First Sphere '| '''Second Sphere '| '''Third Sphere Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Reptiles Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Toonforce Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Save the World Category:Kiryu2012's profiles